


Flaws

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Steve catches Bucky scrutinizing his body, and while trying to reassure him, feels and smut ensue.





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freckled_Halos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/gifts).

> This is for bucksomebarnes on Twitter, whose beautiful idea this was.

Steve walked into Bucky's apartment, using his spare key to get in, and looked around. It looked empty, but he knew his friend was home, Steve was still overprotective of Bucky, even a year after leaving Wakanda. He couldn't help it, Bucky had always watched out for him, even after he became Captain America. Surely it wasn't unreasonable to want to know his friend was safe, especially after all that had happened to him.

Steve saw the bathroom light illuminating the dark hallway, and headed towards it. Peaking around the door frame, not wanting to startle Bucky, Steve froze at the sight before him. Bucky was standing in front of the full length mirror, completely naked. He was running his hand over his stomach and chest, poking himself here and there. Bucky had, rightfully so, decided to forego anymore fighting, for now at least, and his well defined abs and pectorals had softened. Not a lot, but Steve could see the difference. It reminded him of how Bucky looked before… Steve shook his head, and the movement caught Bucky's attention, he spun around, grabbing at a hand towel to cover himself with.

"Steve! What the hell?" Bucky asked, clearly embarrassed, a blush spreading down his chest. Steve sputtered, blushing just as badly.

"Umm," Steve wasn't sure how to explain himself, there was no lie he could make up to make himself not look like a creeper. "I'm sorry, I should've knocked." 

"Ya think? Jesus!" Bucky stormed past Steve and towards his bedroom. Like a scolded puppy, Steve followed, feeling guilty as he admired Bucky's soft, yet perky ass.

"Why were you poking yourself in there?" He asked, realizing how ridiculous the question sounded the second it left his lips. Bucky spun around, and Steve couldn't help but think he looked like an angry kitten.

"I wasn't-" Bucky cut himself off, and looked down at his body, only the hand towel covering his groin. He sighed heavily, "I'm getting fat." 

"You gotta be kitten me right meow." Steve said, hoping to break the tension, he'd been told puns were good for that. Bucky simply looked at him in confusion. "Sorry," he mumbled, "but you're not getting fat, Buck."

"What do you call this, then?" Bucky replied, pinching the skin above his hip. Steve approached him, and slapped the hand away.

"You're not fat, not even a little. You've lost some muscle mass, that's all." Steve said, all the while staring at Bucky's chest and stomach. They looked soft, and he  _ really _ wanted to touch every inch of them. Slowly, Steve lifted his hand, and trailed it down Bucky's torso. "Look like you did before. I like it."

"What? Seriously?" Bucky looked both confused and surprised by the admission. Steve pulled his hand back, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd finally done it, said  _ too _ much, was  _ too _ honest, and now he was up a creek without a paddle.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't draw you all those times because you were hard to look at." Steve muttered the confession, and stared at his sneakers. Bucky tilted Steve's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Steve Rogers, are you saying you think I'm pretty?" Bucky's cocksure grin told Steve his friend was amused, not mad. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to be a disaster. Steve grinned back.

"The prettiest, Sergeant Barnes,  _ sir _ ." He said coyly. Bucky's jaw dropped, he then grabbed the front of Steve's shirt, pulling him close.

"Yeah? You like pretty boys, Cap?" Bucky licked his lips, then looked at Steve's.

"Just one." Steve whispered the words, before leaning in and kissing Bucky deeply. Bucky pushed Steve forward until his back was against the wall. They moaned and licked into each other's mouths until they were both breathless. Separating, Steve looked down and noticed the towel still covering Bucky's groin. Sliding his hand down Bucky's torso, he plucked away the towel, before dropping it to the floor.

"Like what ya see?" Bucky asked, trying to sound cocky, but Steve could hear the slight tremble in his voice. Gripping his hand, Steve pressed it over the front of his pants.

"Very much." Bucky whimpered at the gritty sound of his voice, and squeezed Steve's dick.

"Fuck me, Steve, please." He begged, and Steve didn't hesitate. Placing both hands on the back of Bucky's thighs, he hoisted the man up into his arms, and walked him over to the bed. Steve dropped him onto the end of the mattress, so that his legs were hanging off the edge.

"You, uh, got supplies?" Steve asked awkwardly, and Bucky grinned, then pointed to the bedside table. Grabbing the lube, Steve returned to standing between Bucky's legs. "This is almost empty," he said, going for casual, but his jealousy bled through clearly, "you got a lot of suitors?"

"Actually," Bucky said, "the only suitors I have are my fingers." Steve coughed, choking on his own spit.

"Oh." He croaked out, and Bucky laughed.

"I always imagine it's you, Steve." A blush crept over Bucky's cheeks, slightly embarrassed, and surprised by his honesty.

"Shit, Buck. It's gonna be me from now on." Steve leaned down to kiss him, then slowly worked his way down Bucky's body. When he got to his stomach, Steve spent extra time licking and nuzzling it, and Bucky began to squirm.

"Tickles." He said, when Steve looked up at him.

"How about this?" Steve replied, before engulfing Bucky's cock in his mouth, and Bucky shouted out, swearing in Russian. Steve bobbed his head steadily for several minutes, then pushed Bucky's legs back toward his chest.

"Steve!" He moaned loudly. Steve opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. After circling Bucky's pink hole several times, he slid his index finger in, but after only a minute, Steve added a second finger. As Bucky begged for more, Steve quickly had three thick digits fucking in and out of him.

"Bucky, I gotta get in you. You think you're ready?" Steve asked, already pulling off his shirt, and disposing of the rest of his clothes.

"Yes! Fuck me, Stevie, please. Need you inside me." Bucky watched as Steve slicked up his cock and lined himself up.

"Gonna make you feel so good, babe." Steve said, as he slowly pushed into Bucky's willing body. He only waited a moment before beginning to thrust, gently at first, but every whimper, moan, and plea from Bucky spurred him on.

"Harder! You fill me up so good, want it harder." Was all the motivation Steve needed, and began pounding into him. Steve watched as Bucky's soft stomach moved with every generous thrust, and ran his hands over Bucky's thighs. They were softer, too, and Steve loved it, he squeezed them gently, enjoying the handfuls of sweet Bucky meat.

"So fucking beautiful, every inch. Perfection." Steve couldn't decide which part of Bucky he wanted to look at most, and as he hastened his pace, already feeling that tightness in his balls, he finally locked eyes with Bucky. His face was contorted in pleasure, eyes hooded and lips parted, panting heavily. He truly was beautiful.

"Gonna come, oh God, don't stop!" Bucky whined, and Steve grabbed his cock, jerking it fast and hard. Only seconds later, ribbons of hot come shot across Bucky's stomach, and covered Steve's hand.

"Fuck! Fuck, Bucky!" Steve shouted, pounding into him twice more before filling Bucky with his release. Collapsing on top of him, Steve began kissing Bucky's sweat slicked neck, licking up his jaw, and capturing his lips.

"Stevie." Bucky whispered into his mouth, and Steve pulled back slightly, looking down at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You really don't think I'm getting fat?" Bucky grinned mischievously, and Steve rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Definitely not, but even if you did, I'd still want you. I'd still love you." His words didn't falter, and he continued smiling, as Bucky pulled him down for a kiss.

"Love you, too. Til the end of the line." Bucky said, and Steve kissed him until he was breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my life source!
> 
> Say hi to me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
